thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sad Hyena
The Sad Hyena is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I wanted to do another mother/daughter story with Zara and Jasiri. I also wanted to show that, despite being part of the Lion Guard, Jasiri isn't necessarily accepted by the other residents of the Pridelands due to her species and even gets bullied. One evening, after enduring some bullying at the hands of some impalas who judged her for her species without giving her a chance to show that she was friendly, she returns home to her loving mother Zara, who would never do that to her. This is in Jasiri's POV as she returns home and discovers what happened to one of her tormentors, though it is not active revenge. She also receives comfort from her mom in this time of stress. Story Evening has fallen on the Pridelands. The day is done, and each member of the Guard is headed home to their families. The sun is setting. Soon, nothing but darkness will envelop the land, broken only by the light of the moon and stars. You are no exception. However, today is different. It wasn't a good day at all. What happened today has been an ongoing issue for you ever since you came of age and joined the Lion Guard. Though Simba let you stay, not all animals were so thrilled to have you around. You are Jasiri, and this is what happened. It was a normal day for the Guard. The day wore on like usual, and not much happened. Janja didn't sneak into the Pridelands, and Kiburi did not make another attempt on Simba's life. You breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that your dear adopted cousin was safe for another day. Soon enough, it near time to start heading home. That's when a group of impala was in danger of a landslide. You all helped them, but then they saw you. That's when it all went wrong. Instead of seeing one of their rescuers, they only saw a hyena. They said horrible things to you. They told you to go back to the Outlands where you belonged. Kion and Fuli became angry and chased them away, but it hurt horribly. Honey, your best friend in the Pridelands, tries to make you feel better. This wasn't the first time. However, most of the animals were content to simply run from you, thankfully. No one has gone this far before. Although you try to put it aside and continue on with your duty, you can't help thinking about it. You can't wait to get back to the den you share with Zara, your beloved leopardess mother that raised you from the time that you were a tiny cub who survived the horrible disaster that claimed your clan. Finally, you head there. There are tears in your eyes, and you feel like you just might start crying. Why do they have to do that? Scar's reign is long over. His former hyena followers are gone. Not all hyenas are like them. You couldn't imagine ever being like them. You're in luck. Zara has just gotten back, and she has prey with her. Getting closer, you have a realization. She has caught an impala, and it's one of the ones that was tormenting you earlier. You can tell that this was not conscious revenge on her part. Zara wasn't like that. The impala was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zara, as she drops the kill from her jaws, she sees your sadness and comes to comfort you. She asks about it. You tell her everything, including the fact that the impala she now had was one of the tormentors. She holds you close to her, telling you that they are wrong. You belong with her, not in the Outlands. She then says that it is time to eat. You have never been more thankful for Zara than you are in that moment. Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's stories